Now and Forever
by The-Intensity
Summary: Femslash. F!Revan/F!Exile. After all is said and done, after their stories have been written, the two jedi finally get their deepest desire. Will change to M during Ch. 2. Do not own S.W.


A/N: Greetings all! I just got the inspiration to write this, and I felt as if a few of you might appreciate this. As of now, this is a femslash oneshot about Revan and the Exile, but if you guys really do like it, and I do a good job, I will most likely be obligated to extend it, but let's just see how it goes, huh? Anyways, on that note, I present to you, Now and Forever. This will also mention an original race, and one of them is in this story, but don't worry, he is not the focus, at least not to the same degree. Anyways, enjoy!

**Now and Forever**

Time was a curious thing. A concept lost on some, grasped well by others. It's value was determined by the man who scrutinized it, many times being too much or too little. All in all, people failed to truly understand it's mysterious.

To Yahrik, or The Timekeeper, as he was now known as, it was an enigma that had no answer. He was Ophidian, an offshoot of the race that later diverted evolutionary paths with the Yolun, who later became the thirteen nations of humans, known as Zhell.

His only defining feature that showed he was not human were a large set of serpentine, retractable fangs resting against the top of his mouth. The poison he possessed was unequal, and thankfully, he had not had to use it for hundreds of thousands of years.

His people, the Ophidians, had been around since the beginning of time. Although soon after, during the time the Infinite Empire of the Rakatans, the pursuit of genetic perfection led to the implosion of his people, leaving him as the only survivor.

He had been on his home planet during the Great Ophidian Civil War. He remembered seeing the faces of all his neighbors and family lose themselves to hate, and doom themselves to extinction. He was sixteen then, and remembered how he lost himself in it as well.

Time then seemed irrelevant as he mastered the art of swordsmanship, cleaving apart all who stood in his way. He was the greatest on the planet, and all knew it. That was until he discovered he was then alone.

Using new technology developed before the war, Yahrik flew from planet to planet, fighting warriors from many of the developing races. None could match him and his abilities...

Until he met Fahlena. She was a roaming Zhell who had been rumored to have mastered a mystical type of energy called the Ashla, or the Force. It's power was said to be unimaginable, yet she used it to help anyone who needed it. Yahrik saw this as the perfect challenge.

He pursued her relentlessly, across star system after star system. He finally found her, after two years, on the planet of Tython, during the midst of the Force Wars, which led to the birth of the Jedi Order. Fahlena was a rebellious, yet very dedicated member. Fighting against dark side users, she established a reputation as a skilled negotiator, fierce warrior, and beautiful creature of desire.

Yahrik did not see it this way. He had been raised to hate all Zhell, as they had many wars between them. He did not think to check his pride when he confronted her. She made several attempts to dissuade him, saying he was the last hope for his race.

He obviously was not. Determined to have his greatest kill yet, he attacked with a fury he had not known he possessed. The battle between them raged for days, but in the end, the power of the Ashla left Yahrik bloodied and broken on the steps of Fahlenas home.

Fahlena took pity on him, and nursed him back to health. Intrigued at her Ashla, he requested to be taught and trained in this mysterious art of war. She quickly straightened him out, and until his nineteenth birthday, he remained on Tython, learning the ways of the Force.

He then left to start a life of solitude on the planet of Khale, a project world his people had sunk much money into. A massive underground temple amidst the beautiful world sat undisturbed. There, he connected with the force on an unheard of level, allowing it to consume him, grant him immortality.

This great connection allowed him to see all from his world. As the Pre-Republic Era came to a close, he grew witness to every remarkable life across the galaxy, keeping the most detailed record ever. From the beginning of his life on, any person of note could be found in his library, which he tended religiously.

People, mostly jedi, often came to him on his secluded world in the coming years for advice. While there, he would record their stories personally. His library boggled peoples minds with the sheer amount of information he held with the walls of his temple.

He held records over the Battles of Vontor which were three in total, the Force Wars of Tython, the reign of the Rakatans Infinite Empire, and even the Unification wars that created the Galactic Republic. His eye watched over the galaxy, recording all he saw, through the Expansionist Era, and into the current time.

He met two amazing jedi with astounding history, named Revan and Yulannis, or the Exile, when they sought refuge on his world. Despite his reservations, his loneliness had started to get to him, and when he saw all that they had gone through to be with each other, he could not refuse them a new home. Granting them thousands of more years with his powers, they would not age, never lose their beauty for as long as he and they saw fit, and they settled in quite nicely.

Despite the hundreds and hundreds of thousands of years he had lived, Yahrik did not look a day shy of nineteen, giving him a plain, unassuming look. He had close cropped dark hair, rather attractive yet simple facial features, and blue eyes. He was fairly tall, standing at around 5' 11'.

Chuckling and shaking his head, he slipped on a beautiful robe he had obtained during his time on Tython, a gift from Fahlena prior to his departure. It was only used for the utmost special occasions, and today was certainly one of those.

Revan had confided in him her intent to propose to Yulannis, who loved her deeply, yet was unaware of her intentions. Later that same day, she did just that. Yulannis said yes immediately, and enveloped Revan with a fierce hug and soul-searing kiss.

Revan later asked Yahrik to officially bond them, making them inseparable. Yahrik agreed with much enthusiasm. For the first time in a long time, he would finally write a piece of history once again as he did back during his Tython days, instead of merely recording it.

Using his force abilities to call Yulannis, he informed her he wished to meet with her up in the Cave. The Cave was an underground spring that was integrated into the structure in the side of a cliff, overlooking the ocean via a large opening at the end.

The springs formed warm baths which he frequently used, but generally, no one went up there. It was considered sacred territory. There was plant life surrounding the opening to the cave like a wispy crown, creating the perfect backdrop for the massive moon framing the night sky, creating the most beautiful image Yahrik had seen in a long time.

Walking over to the cave entrance over the sea, he approached Revan, who was standing to one side of the pathway to the entrance, which today served as a makeshift aisle. It was made of a beautiful Jasik stone, which was similar to marble, yet much more beautiful and expensive. Veins of pure crystal ran through the walkway, leaving it glittering in the moonlight.

"Getting cold feet Revan? That's not like you." Yahrik stated matter-of-factually. He was right, too. Revan had suffered through two wars, leading one, and ending another. She had seen more than a combination of a thousand of the best and most well-traveled warriors ever had, yet she was nervous about something as simple as a wedding. Currently, she was wearing a soft white moon-glow dress that was very revealing, reaching down to her thighs, yet somehow conservative at the same time. It accurately reflected her soul: noble and righteous, yet soft and kind; transparent, and a clear window to who she was.

Revan was a very tall human, standing at an astounding 6' 3'. Her lightly tanned white skin was highlighted by the moons soft glow, as well as her own natural one of joy. Long, full black hair spilled down to the point of her shoulder blades, framing her perfect ovaline face. Full ruby lips were perched under a regal and well built nose. Her eyes were black, both pupils and iris'. They gave her a mysterious, yet kind look to those she cared for, and a pit of death for those that wished her ill. Her large, yet subtle curves were accentuated by her muscles, which did not detract from her rear or bust, yet they remained practical. Long, mouth watering legs bounced nervously beneath her.

"I do not know Yahrik, what if she has changed her mind? I do not think I could handle her rejection!" Revan's smooth voice gained a frantic edge as she began feeling anxious. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a warm smile that helped dissolve some of her tension.

At that moment, Yulannis walked in, which drew both of their attention. She was clad in a dress that suggested she was now ready for this commitment. It was very similar to Revan's, though it was lighter and a bit longer, symbolizing her status of being the "wife".

Yulannis was around Yahriks height, reaching a bit over 5' 11'. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair fell around her head, a strange contrast to her beautiful amethyst eyes, the magenta color almost crystalline in their appearance. She also had long legs, muscles, and a nice rear and bust like Revan, yet not quite there. Just by looking, it was clear that Revan was the "dominant" in their relationship. Being physically larger helped personify this.

Slowly traversing the pathway, Yulannis walked to the spot opposite Revan, her face alight with a shy smile. Revan gave one as well. Yahrik had arranged that they marry according to Ophidian tradition, since neither were really even sure where they came from. He knew all this, but knew it was not his place to say. They respected that.

"I have known you both now for over twenty years now, and I have to say, you two have shown your love for each other growing deeper and deeper every day, every hour, every moment. Today, it is my pleasure to bond you two, as you begin the next chapter of your lives. Present your commemorations to each other."

Stepping back, Yahrik gestured at Revan, who stepped into the middle. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her beloved. Yulannis had a look of pure love on her face, and it gave Revan the courage to speak.

"We have quite the history, don't we Yulannis? I used to be the leader of the Republic against the Mandalorians, and later the Sith Empire I created. I left many bodies in my wake, but the one thing I regret the most was leaving you behind. You stood by me as my closest friend and ally even back during our academy days. Despite the horrors you and I saw, you persevered. You never left me unsure, always having my back. We fought side by side nearly every day, to the point that we almost became one. It wasn't until the disaster at Malachor V that I realized just how much I needed you, to be with you. Unfortunately, I was still blinded by my quest for power, to find the Star Forge, and when I returned as the Sith Empire's leader. It wasn't until I was freed and had killed Malak that I realized the only thing worth fighting for in this galaxy was you. Disaster seemed to follow us wherever we went, and I couldn't bear the thought of you being harmed. I only hope that now, with us both vanishing, we will have the time we desire, no, need, to know each other completely. Now, and forever."

Yulannis had teared up, touched at the love and sincerity radiating from Revan's voice. Sniffing lightly, she began her commemoration.

"From the beginning, the prices we have paid have always been high. We have had people die under our command, risked our homes and lives to fight deadly enemies, and struggled to remember who we are. Throughout the Mandalorian Wars, I couldn't truly grasp what I felt for you, not until Malachor. During that final battle, when I felt all of those people die through the force, I thought I would die. I shut myself off, and when you marched back with your army, I didn't have enough strength to join you. But now, with Treya showing me that I DO have the freedom to choose, and I have gained control of the hole in the force that I was, I now give myself to you. Now, and forever."

Yulannis now stepped directly in front of Revan. Commemorations complete, they proceeded with the final part. Pulling down each others tops down slightly, they placed their right hands over each others hearts.

Using the force, they gently burned two intricate designs into each others skin. Over Revan's heart was now the black tattoo of a beautifully intricate sun, it's radiant stature accurately reflecting Revan's fiery and decisive personality. Over Yulannis' heart was one of a moon with the same intricacies as Revan's sun. It reflected her mostly quiet and gentle contrast to Revan.

Together, they completed each other, totally, and forever. The ritual done, Revan and Yulannis met in a kiss that promised everything they had always wanted: forever, a life with each other, free of war, in a quiet place to live. Tears quietly streamed down their eyes as the breeze gently swayed their dresses.

Revan scooped up Yulannis bridal style, who yelped with surprise and glee, and began moving towards their new room, their new life, their new future...

End Ch. 1

A/N: Phew! Doing this at two in the morning is really hard! Even if this not destined to continue from here on out, there will be at least one chapter more, with plenty of femslashy goodness after I have gotten a good sleep. Should have it done in no more than a day, so if you are interested, stay tuned, and review. Just be aware, it will be my first explicit femslash, so don't expect too much. Until next time (tomorrow hopefully), thanks for reading!


End file.
